Oh Baby
by SexySiri
Summary: Five months after the 'year that never was' Jack finds out he's pregnant. Can Ianto help Jack? JANTO, Contains mentions of rape, abuse, slash.
1. Chapter 1

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

_**Positive.**_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
**_

Owen sighed and lifted up the test results, "Positive. You're pregnant." He said.

Jack paled, his hands beginning to shake, "How far gone?" He asked, his voice tense, almost pleading.

Owen sighed again, "I'm sorry mate, five months." He said, wincing as he wondered what the hell Ianto would say, there was no way it could be the Welshman's after all, Jack had only been back for three months.

"Oh god..." Jack whispered, "Why isn't it showing? I have no bump... Why haven't I got a bump?"

"Well, I don't know if male pregnancies are the same but sometimes in female pregnancies the bump doesn't show for a while, especially if you have a small baby. I can do a scan though..." Owen offered.

"What the fuck am I going to do?" Jack whispered, tears in his eyes, "This wasn't the plan."

Owen bit at his lip, "You're gonna have to tell the others, it'll be pretty obvious soon anyway... We'll figure out a way to do this... You'll have to come off field duty though, If you die then..." Owen trailed off as Jack winced, he thought of how close he had come to dying so many different times in the months he had been back.

"I have to go." Jack muttered and moved to leave the bay before suddenly stopping and putting his hand to his mouth, Owen shoved a bowl towards Jack just in time for the man to throw up into it. Owen rubbed Jack's back and helped him sit down as the man continued to vomit, "I'm sure we've got some anti nausea pills around somewhere." He said, "But I'll have to check if you can have them." He added awkwardly, well aware that Jack's shoulders were shaking from more than just the throwing up. When Jack finally stopped vomiting, Owen moved the bowl into the sink and washed it out, getting Jack a glass of water, "Why don't you go and sit on the sofa? I'll make you a mug of tea." Owen offered, the others were out chasing a weevil. Jack nodded and looked up, making Owen flinch at his tear streaked cheeks, "Go on." Owen said gently, helping Jack off the table and pushing him in the direction of the stairs. The medic watched as Jack walked away, it scared him to see Jack like this, so broken... so weak.

Jack slowly headed over to the sofa and pulled a cushion to his chest as he sat down, more tears making their way down his cheeks as he struggled to take in what was going on. Fuck! This should not be happening, not now! Not when he had finally started to get his life back together... He barely noticed as Owen handed him a mug of tea, "I can do a scan if you want." The medic murmured.

"No!" Jack didn't think he could bear to see an image of the baby, to hear it's heartbeat... Or would it be beats? The thought made Jack want to throw up again and he took a deep breathe, tryign to push away the feeling. "What do I do, Owen?" Jack whispered brokenly.

"Well... You have several options..." The Medic said, "The thing is Jack... You're past the legal date for an abortion, I don't know if it's different for male pregnancies but -"

Jack shook his head, "It goes down in the future." He muttered, "You can only have an abortion up to eleven weeks... Contraception's much better so you don't get unwanted pregnancies so much. They make exceptions when necessary though." He explained quietly.

Owen nodded, "Right, well as your medic I really can't offer you that option. I'm sorry." He said, Jack shrugged, cradling his mug of tea.

"If I died..." Jack trailed off.

"It would kill the baby." Owen nodded, "But if you're planning that then you should really think about it properly... Don't do something you'll regret." He pleaded, Jack simply looked at him for a moment before looking away and Owen sighed. "Is there anyone you need to call?" Owen asked quietly.

Jack shook his head, "No... I just need to be alone." He murmured before standing up and heading into his office. Owen let out a huff of air as he watched him go before looking up as Tosh, Gwen and Ianto walked in through the door. "You okay?" Tosh asked the medic, noticing he seemed a little off.

"Umm yeah... Yeah I'm fine." He murmured in reply, glancing up towards Jack's office before sighing and heading back into the med bay.

.~*~.

Jack stared at himself in the mirror, looking at his flat stomach, five months Owen had said, how could he possibly be five months gone and not showing at all? He raised his hand and smoothed it over his stomach, retching as memories from his time with the master came back to him. He couldn't have this baby, he couldn't possibly have it. How could he? How could he love the child after the way it was created? No.. Itwas better for everyone if he just got rid of it quickly and quietly and told no-one... Maybe he should retcon Owen too. Jack raised his hand, curling it into a fist and, before he really realised what he was doing he punched it into his stomach, again and again, letting out a scream as he did so. "Argh!" Jack grunted, a shot of pain went through his abdomen but he ignored it and hit himself again.

"Jack? What the hell are you doing?"

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously: **_Jack raised his hand, curling it into a fist and, before he really realised what he was doing he punched it into his stomach, again and again, letting out a scream as he did so. "Argh!" Jack grunted, a shot of pain went through his abdomen but he ignored it and hit himself again,_

_"Jack? What the hell are you doing?"_

_

* * *

_

**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**

**Chinese?**

**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
**

Jack looked up with wide eyes, his hand falling to his side, "I... I was just..."

"What?" Ianto asked, staring at Jack in shock, "You were just what Jack? Because from here it looked like you were punching yourself in the stomach! Why would you do that?"

"I..."

"I should get Owen... You might have injured yourself... although I suppose that was the point." Ianto muttered, turning and climbing up the steps.

"Ianto no! Please just... Just..." Jack trailed off, sighing as Ianto looked at him in confusion before shaking his head slightly and sticking his head through the hatch above the step ladder,

"Owen!" He yelled out and Jack winced. "We need to make sure you've not damaged yourself." Ianto said as he stepped back into Jack's bedroom, "You should sit down." He added shakily.

"Ianto I... I'm fine." Jack whispered, "I appreciate your concern but there's really no need."

Ianto gave a cold laugh, "No need! No need! You were fucking -"

"Alright, what happened?" Owen interrupted as he came down the ladder, sighing as he took in Jack's bare chest and bright red stomach, "Jack?"

The immortal remained silent, scowling at the floor, Ianto growled under his breathe, "He was punching himself." He told Owen.

Owen raised a slight eyebrow, "In the stomach." He confirmed and Ianto nodded. "Oh Jack..." Owen sighed and Ianto frowned slightly, what did the medic know that he didn't? "We should scan you, make sure you're not hurt..." Owen said quietly. "Could you go and get the big med bag from the autopsy bay?" He asked Ianto.

"Sure." Ianto mumbled his confusion clear on his face as he left.

"Jesus Jack!" Owen snapped as soon as Ianto was gone, "What were you thinking?"

Jack scowled, "I do not want this baby!" He spat, "I already told you that." The immortal sank down onto the sofa, placing his head in his hands, "I can't keep it Owen. I just can't."

Owen sat down next to Jack and looked the man in the eye, "Jack, if you do this, if you get rid of this child at this stage in the pregnancy then you will still have to give birth to it, you will have to give birth to a corpse." Jack's eyes widened slightly and he looked like he was going to vomit again, the thought had clearly not occurred to him, even by cesarean it would be a horrifying experience "Are you sure there's no-one you can call?" Owen asked again.

Jack shook his head before frowning slightly, "Well I guess..."

"Yeah?" Owen prompted.

"I suppose there is someone." Jack mumbled.

Owen nodded, "Okay... Phone them, talk to them. If you feel able to tell me the situation then you can talk to me too... And, if in a few days, you haven't changed your mind and if your friend and I both think you are of a stable state of mind then... Then we'll do it properly." Owen half muttered, hoping that whoever Jack was going to call would be able to talk him out of it, he wasn't sure if he would be able to go through with his promise. Jack's eyes widened even more and he gave a small nod before pulling out his phone and tapping in a number, "Hey, it's Jack... I didn't know who else to call."

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

Ianto looked up from the computer as the door from the Hub opened and Jack walked into the tourist office. "Hey." Jack murmured, perching on the edge of the desk, Ianto looked at him for a moment before turning back to the computer, Jack sighed, "I... About earlier... I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm kind of in a bad place right now..."

Ianto looked up again, "Is there anything I can do?" He asked quietly, his eyes darting away again quickly.

Jack gave a small half smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "Just don't give up on me." He whispered. Ianto frowned, unable to think of a reply to that and so simply took Jack's hand in his own for a moment, giving it a small squeeze before letting go and continuing with his email to a UNIT commander. "Umm... The others were whining that they're hungry, do you have any preferences for lunch?" Jack asked, unwilling to leave the comfort of the tourist office.

"We haven't had Chinese in a while." Ianto shrugged as he sent off the email. "I could go and pick it up."

Jack nodded, "Maybe... Maybe I could walk there with you?" He offered quietly.

Ianto smiled as he shut down the computer, "Sounds good." He said, touching Jack's shoulder briefly before heading into the hub to see what everyone wanted to eat. Jack sank down into the chair Ianto had just left, unconsciously stroking his hand over his stomach. He wanted to tell Ianto everything, he should tell Ianto everything but what was the point? After all this baby, this thing, would be gone soon. And then everything could get back to normal… right? He just had to persuade Owen he meant it about getting the abortion, Jack couldn't help but pull a face at even the thought… But it was for the best… "Right, let's go." Ianto said, coming back into the room and holding out Jack's coat.

"Thanks." Jack murmured, taking it and heading out of the tourist office.

"Bloody hell it's cold." Ianto whined as he locked the door behind them.

"Here." Jack smiled, holding out his coat. "I don't really feel the cold."

Ianto raised an eyebrow, "You're willing to let me wear your coat?" He asked in surprise.

"You're cold." Jack shrugged.

Ianto smiled, his face lighting up, "Thanks for offering." The Welshman said, "But I think only certain people can get away with wearing those coats." He added with a grin.

Jack rolled his eyes, pulling the coat on himself instead, "Am I one of those certain people?" He teased.

"Of course." Ianto said, his face serious. "It makes you look dashing."

"Dashing? I like that." Jack smiled.

"You would, you're a compliment whore." Ianto laughed.

Jack froze, _"Stupid little whore, you deserve this…" _He shook his head violently to banish the memories and Ianto frowned, raising a slight eyebrow, Jack shook his head slightly slower, "Sorry." He muttered, "I just…"

"It's fine." Ianto said gently, but his eyes were both curious and sympathetic at the same time and Jack had to look away before everything came spilling out. "Is it okay if I wait out here?" Jack asked as they approached the take away, even from outside he could smell it and it was affecting him rather badly. Ianto frowned even more, "Sure." He said finally, heading into the shop. The second he was out of sight Jack ducked into the small alley to the side of the Chinese and promptly vomited. Once he was done he took a slow, shaky breathe before going back out into the street, he headed down and away from the shop a bit, sitting down on a bench and trying his hardest not to be sick again. "Okay?" Ianto asked as he walked over, holding a carrier bag.

"Fine." Jack said, standing up quickly, "We should get back." Ianto nodded slowly and they headed back to the Hub silently. They reached the tourist office door and Ianto stopped suddenly, "Jack I -"

"Jack!" A voice interrupted, Ianto frowned slightly as Jack's entire face lit up.

"Francine!"

* * *

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

_**Please review.**_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously:** _"Jack!" A voice interrupted, Ianto frowned slightly as Jack's entire face lit up._

_"Francine!"_

* * *

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

**Francine.**

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

Ianto watched as a tall, black woman walked over and pulled Jack into a hug. "I came as soon as I could, I mean… God… Are you okay? No of course you're not… Sorry daft question."

"Calm down." Jack chuckled, "Umm…" He glanced at Ianto, "Could you take the food to the others? Francine and I are gonna take a walk."

"Sure." Ianto nodded slowly, eying the woman cautiously before going into the Hub.

"That was Ianto." Jack mumbled in explanation to Francine who gave a small nod before leading him over to the closest bench, "I… I haven't told him… There's no point."

"No point?" Francine frowned slightly.

Jack ran a shaky hand through his hair, "I… I don't want to… I can't keep it, I can't have this constant memory of him, of what he did!" He said defensively.

Francine wrinkled her nose, "That's understandable." She murmured. "But… You are five months gone Jack…"

"I know, Owen already said I'd have to have the cesarean when I have an abortion…" The immortal said, sniffing and wiping at his nose.

Francine nodded and wrapped an arm around Jack, "Oh sweetheart." She murmured. "You're certain about this?"

"Yeah. Owen said he'll do it but only if I can prove to him, and you, that I am of sound mind… I… I punched myself earlier, I just want rid of it!"

Francine let out a deep breath and ran a hand over her face, "I really believe that you need to call someone else… And I think you know who."

"NO!" Jack yelled, "I can't… I just can't."

"Jack… He already knows about…" Francine trailed off, her eyes widening as she saw Jack's expression, "Oh god, you didn't tell him."

"I couldn't." Jack whispered, tears falling down his cheeks, "The doctor forgave the master for destroying the planet, I couldn't face him forgiving the master for what he did to me."

Francine's jaw fell open, she was at total loss for what to say and couldn't help but feel an angry spike towards the Doctor. "Does your medic know who the father is?" Francine asked gently, deciding to change the subject for the moment, she would broach it again later.

"No… Maybe I should explain, then he might accept my decision a bit more."

"I can be there with you if you'd like." Francine offered.

Jack nodded, rubbing at his eyes, "Thanks… So, how's the family?"

Francine raised a slight eyebrow but allowed the subject change, "They're getting there… You know. Tish got a new job, her boss was a bit freaked out when we all turned up to check he wasn't a madman though!"

"Well she doesn't have the best track record." Jack agreed with a small smile before pulling a face as it started to rain, "Cup of tea?" He offered, "Or coffee, Ianto makes great coffee."

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

"Guys this is Francine, she's going to be staying for a couple of hours. Maybe longer, or do you have to get back?" Jack asked, turning to the woman.

She shrugged, "I told Clive I'd probably be a while, he says hello by the way."

"Pleased to meet you." Tosh smiled, taking the woman's hand and shaking it, Gwen did the same, Owen hung back but then again, Owen always hung back.

Ianto's eyes were slightly narrowed but he was nothing but polite when he offered Francine a drink. "Mug of coffee would be lovely." She smiled, "Thank you."

"Jack?" Ianto enquired.

"No thanks. We're gonna head to my office, got some stuff to go over." Jack said, making it sound official and Ianto suddenly appeared more relaxed.

Ianto gave a small nod, "I'll bring the tea up in a while." He said.

"Thanks." Jack said, Ianto would knock if he thought Jack and Francine were doing official stuff so there was no danger of them being walked in on. "Owen, this includes you too." Jack said and the medic nodded.

Owen followed Jack and Francine down to Jack's rooms, underneath his office, watching as they sat down on one of the sofas. "I assume this is who you called earlier." He asked, looking at Jack who gave a small nod.

Jack bit at his lip, "I… I need to explain… When I left here, I landed somewhere unexpected. I can't… I can't tell you everything, I just can't but… Long story short, the conception of this… fetus… It wasn't consensual." Jack whispered, using more scientific terms to try and make it seem less harsh.

Owen blinked, sitting down with a thump, "You were raped?" He asked quietly, gagging on the last word.

"Yeah."

Owen let out a huff of breathe and Francine clutched Jack's hand, "Just the once?" Owen asked.

Jack shook his head slowly, "No, pretty much daily for a year."

"A year?" Owen asked in confusion and horror.

"Timey wimey stuff." Jack muttered with a small giggle before beginning to sob. "I don't even know if it counts as rape… Towards the end I just let him!"

Francine held Jack close, kissing his head as he sobbed into her shirt. "Jack hasn't really had a chance to let it all out before." She explained quietly.

"Oh god." Owen whispered, "Jack, you need to talk about this. It'll help, I know it doesn't seem that way but I promise it will."

"No! Please." Jack whimpered and Francine rubbed his back, sending Owen a worried look.

"Okay. Fine. I understand." Owen said gently, moving to take Jack's hands.

Jack gave a sniff and rubbed at his eyes, moving away from Owen and Francine, "I need to pee." He muttered, vanishing into the bathroom. Owen let out another huff of air, rubbing at his chin, "Must be difficult for you." Francine said quietly.

Owen snorted, "I'm just… I'm used to Jack being the strong one… Why… How did you meet, why did he call you?" He asked suddenly. F

rancine raised a slight eyebrow at the tone, which was rather similar to the one Leo used when he was annoyed with her for some reason, "I was there, the whole year in captivity. We got to know each other quite well. And I suppose it also helps that he doesn't have to explain it to me, I already know what happened."

"Oh… Were you…?" Owen trailed off.

Francine shook her head, "No, For some reason The Master, as he liked to call himself, only wanted Jack."

"The master…" Owen frowned, "Where have I heard that before?" He mumbled quietly to himself.

Jack came back in then, drying his hands on his trousers. "Okay Sweetie?" Francine asked gently as he sat down next to her and curled up. "As I can be." He muttered, sounding so much like a child that she just wanted to hold him close and protect him forever. Not for the first time, she felt guilty for not having been able to do so when they had been on the Valiant. She, Tish and Clive had done all they could, cleaning him up and healing his cuts and bruises after each… encounter… But it hadn't been enough, how could it have been? "I meant it about the abortion." Jack said, looking at Owen who glanced at Francine, the woman looked devastated but gave a nod, acknowledging that she knew Jack meant it.

Owen gave a small nod, "Okay, Jack… I'm going to give you a sedative for tonight okay? You need to get some sleep, And tomorrow we can… Do what you want to do." He said quietly, understanding that he probably couldn't change Jack's mind about it. Jack gave a small nod, and continued to cling to Francine. Owen stood up and headed up the ladder, stopping suddenly at the top when he spotted Ianto sat on the floor, his arms wrapped around his legs as his whole body shook.

* * *

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previously:** Owen stood up and headed up the ladder, stopping suddenly at the top when he spotted Ianto sat on the floor, his arms wrapped around his legs as his whole body shook._

* * *

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**_Talking..._**

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
_**

"Jones." Owen said, kneeling down next to the man, "How much did you hear?" He asked quietly.

"All of it." Ianto mumbled into his knees, "Came to bring the coffee, knocked but there was no answer so I came in anyway… I have got to stop doing that." Owen managed a weak smile, if Ianto was joking then he wasn't in immediate shock, "Was about to knock on the trapdoor when I heard Jack say… Say 'The conception wasn't consensual.' Then I kind of panicked and couldn't move." Ianto finished, "Is it true? Is he pregnant?"

Owen bit at his lip, "Come with me." He said, "You need to talk to Jack."

"No! He doesn't want me to know." Ianto muttered, sitting up properly and begging to rub at a coffee stain on the carpet that Owen hadn't even noticed, evidently Ianto had dropped the coffee when he had overheard Jack, how had they not heard that?

"Look, You already know and you can't change that so now you need to talk to Jack." Owen said, suddenly having the realization that Jack might actually open up to Ianto. "He needs you Jones." Owen added.

Ianto gave the tiniest off nods and shakily stood up, sniffing and wiping at his nose. Owen also stood up and slowly headed back down the ladder, watching as Ianto followed. "Ianto! Coffee ready?" Jack asked, trying to appear as normal as possible.

Owen sighed, "Jo- Ianto was bringing the coffee when he overheard our conversation Jack. He knows about the baby, and how it was conceived, and what your plans are."

Jack blinked and stared up at Ianto who stared back, "Are you okay?" The Welshman offered finally before laughing humorlessly, "Sorry, stupid question."

Jack shrugged, "Sorry I didn't tell you." He murmured.

Ianto shrugged back, "Sorry I overheard." He replied awkwardly.

"I'll just go get that sedative." Owen muttered, leaving again as Ianto slowly sat down.

"I am so sorry, I was such an ass to you when you come back… If I'd have known -"

Jack shook his head quickly, "I still left in the first place." He said quietly. "And for that I deserved your anger. I did mean to… To explain that I was going but it kind of happened so fast. There was this time machine see and…" Jack trailed off when he saw how confused Ianto looked, "Maybe I should start from the start." He said gently as Owen reappeared, "You both need to know." Jack added, managing a small smile as Francine squeezed his hand gently. And so Jack took a deep breath and began to tell them everything, from when he had first met the doctor to how he had ended up on the Valiant.

**_.~*~*~*~*~._**

"_Hello Freakboy."_

"_Fuck you Saxon."_

"_No, No Harkness… Fuck you." The Master smirked, Jack frowned and The Master smirked even more, walking closer to where the man was chained up and slowly unbuttoning his shirt, ignoring Jack's yells and curses._

_**.~*~*~*~*~.**  
_

"_Wow Jackie… You're starting to do as you're asked, you haven't even screamed once today… Guess that proves you can break the freak… Pity your Torchwood pals are dead… Wonder if they'd have liked this special treatment." The Master laughed, Jack clenched his jaw and stayed silent, flinching as The Master did his trouser zipper up for him._

_**.~*~*~*~*~.**  
_

"Christ Jack." Ianto murmured when Jack had finished talking.

Owen frowned, "Jack… What's the possibility of the baby being a time lord?"

Jack shrugged, rubbing at his nose, "I dunno… Changes nothing though. I can't keep it. I just can't."

Francine bit at her lip, "But Jack… The Doctor's the last of the time lord's…"

"So I should keep it for his sake?" Jack spat, leaping to his feet.

Ianto stood up too, taking Jack's hand, "I don't think that's what she meant, I think what Mrs Jones meant was that you should talk to The Doctor."

"I don't want to." Jack whimpered, "He'll hate me."

"Jack, the Doctor may act like an ass sometimes but there is no way he would hate you." Francine pleaded.

Jack shook his head, "No, I can't."

Owen nodded, "Okay. Okay, you need to take this tablet, get a good night's sleep and then tomorrow well sort… it." He said quietly.

"I need to go sort out a hotel." Francine murmured.

"Get Tosh to help." Jack said quietly, hugging her, "Thank you for coming." He added.

"Of course I came! I'll see you tomorrow sweetie." Francine murmured before kissing Jack's head and leaving the room. Owen handed Jack the tablet and Ianto moved away.

"Stay with me…" Jack whispered to the Welshman who frowned but nodded. Twenty minutes later Jack as curled up in bed, half asleep, "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Owen murmured, giving Ianto a small smile before leaving the room. Ianto sat down on the edge of Jack's small bed, "Guess this changes stuff huh?" Jack muttered.

"I can't pretend it wont change things a bit but… It doesn't have to change us Jack…" Ianto said gently, running his fingers through Jack's hair, "You still owe me a date." He added cheekily.

Jack smiled, "I'll arrange something." He promised, "Give me a week or so… I thought, I thought maybe you would… You wouldn't want…" Jack trailed off, displaying his emotions had never been his strong point.

"Wouldn't want you? I spent the entire time you were gone wishing you were back." Ianto admitted quietly, his cheeks flushed, "I mean… I know it wasn't anything serious but…"

"It was… more serious than either of us wanted to admit." Jack said, "I had a lot of time to think about it… When I was gone, I really missed having you around. I know I've been distant since I've been back but…"

Ianto gave a small smile as Jack trailed off, "That's understandable Jack." He murmured.

"I… I've lived a long time. This isn't the first time I've been… Been raped." Jack mumbled, looking away from Ianto, "It's kind of different… worse… Because it went on for so long, but… I can get over it… I will get over it. But I may need some time before I can…"

Ianto nodded, "Take as long as you need Jack, I'm here for you when you need me."

"Stay with me tonight? Just for… Company."

"Of course." Ianto smiled, slipping his jacket and shoes off and lying down next to Jack, smiling as the older man rested his head on Ianto's chest.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

Own stared down at the murky liquid in his glass, his jaw clenched as his mind twisted everything that Jack had told him and tried to make sense of it. Jack always seemed so strong, for him to have been through all that… Owen let out a huff of air and downed his drink in one, motioning for the bartender to get him more. "What's a boy like you doing in a place like this?" Came a smirking voice to his right and he turned to see his next door neighbor.

"Allie, didn't think this was your kind of place." Owen said, vaguely aware that he was slurring.

"Well you know… Met a boy."

"Where is he?" Owen frowned, squinting around as he downed his drink again.

Allie smiled ruefully, "He met a boy too…" She said, rolling her eyes, "The rise of the flexisexual isn't all great."

"Flexi what?" Owen mumbled, totally confused.

"It's a term the mags use, never mind." Allie shrugged, "Come on, I need a ciggy and someone to walk me home. They're closing in ten anyway." Owen pulled a face and followed the girl from the bar, admiring her ass as he went, "So why do you look so grumpy?" Allie asked once they were outside and she'd lit her cigarette.

"Shit day." Owen muttered as they slowly walked down the street, "I think I might be pissed." He added as the street seemed to get narrower in front of him. Allie laughed and offered him her cigarette, "I don't…" Owen trailed off before grabbing it off her and inhaling deeply, then he doubled over coughing and Allie laughed, "Shu'p." Owen grumbled as Allie took her cigarette back. "Wanna come in for coffee?" Allie asked as they approached their building and climbed up the stairs to the second floor where they both lived.

"Coffee?" Owen leered.

"Maybe more if you're lucky." The blonde woman smirked, stubbing her cigarette out on her door before opening it.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

Francine ran her hand over her face before sighing, what a day… She grabbed her phone as it beeped and smiled as she read a message from Martha, just a sweet little 'how are you' text, there'd been an awful lot of them since they'd returned from the valiant. She quickly tapped out a reply and was about to send it when she stopped, frowned for a moment and added something else to the end, biting at her lip. Martha's reply came quickly and Francine stared down at the message, taking in the telephone number she had been sent. Slowly she wrote it down on a pad of paper, cancelled the text and then slowly typed it in to her phone before pressing the green button and holding the phone to her ear. Knowing at that moment that Jack would never forgive her but hoping that she was doing what was best.

* * *

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**_Please Review._**

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**_Plans._**

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
_**

"Morning, how are you feeling?" Ianto asked as Jack opened his eyes.

"Hmm… Good." Jack grinned, sitting up slightly and reaching forward to touch Ianto's arm, Ianto smiled and pressed a small kiss to Jack's head. "Let's have dinner tonight." Jack said.

Ianto frowned slightly, "Tonight?" He repeated.

Jack nodded, "I just… I think it would be good for us… For me." He mumbled.

Ianto gave a small nod, "Okay." He smiled, "Dinner sounds great."

"Thank you." Jack murmured, moving and kissing Ianto softly, he felt Ianto tense and sighed, knowing Ianto was wondering if he was ready for this, which was funny since they'd done a lot of kissing since Jack had returned. They hadn't done any more than that, Jack had managed to find excuses. He gave a small smile, glad he wouldn't have to do that anymore, Ianto had made it clear he would give Jack as long as he needed. "We should get up." Ianto mumbled.

"Nah, Owen wont be here till at least ten."

"Yeah but you need to help Gwen with that form and Tosh needed to ask you something, plus Francine will be here at somepoint." Ianto pointed out and Jack groaned, "Maybe you should take a few days off." Ianto murmured.

"No!" Jack snapped, he wasn't weak dammit.

Ianto rolled his eyes, "Okay fine." He said, playing with Jack's hair. "We should really get up." He said again, Jack groaned and nuzzled his face into Ianto's neck before suddenly freezing as he felt a strange fluttering in his stomach. "Jack?" Ianto frowned.

"I… Nothing. You're right, let's get up. I'm gonna take a shower." Jack mumbled, climbing out of the bed and closing the bathroom door behind him, trying to ignore Ianto's confused and hurt expression. Jack sat down on the lid of the toilet, pressing his hand to his stomach and gasping as he felt the strange feeling again. Was that the baby? Oh shit…

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

Owen swore as he stubbed his toe against the bedside table, Owen?" Allie frowned, sitting up in bed and pulling the covers around her chest, Owen rolled his eyes, what was he point in protecting your dignity after a night of sex? "I'm sorry it's so early, I have to get to work." He murmured, standing up and grabbing his boxers off the floor, he pulled a face at the thought of wearing dirty pants but put them on anyway, he'd be home and changed in ten minutes tops. "Sucks." Allie mumbled, watching as Owen pulled his jeans on. "Cute…"

"Huh?" Owen frowned.

"Nothing." The woman grinned, sitting up even more and grabbing a packet of cigarettes off the bedside table, lighting one quickly as Owen yanked his tee-shirt over his head. "You look like crap. You need any paracetamol or something? I'm sure I've got some somewhere."

"Nah it's cool, I've got stronger stuff at home."

"Cool." Allie nodded, wrapping the covers around herself tighter and smiling at Owen as she took a drag on her cigarette, "So… I'm having a party next week, on the eighteenth, starts at seven, you should come."

"I'll see what I can do." Owen replied with a small nod, sitting back down on the bed so that he could put his shoes on. Allie leant forwards and wrapped an arm around him, leaving her cigarette balancing in front of his face, Owen leant forwards and took it between his lips, taking a small drag and, surprisingly, not choking. "You know as a medic I should probably be lecturing on how dangerous those are rather than smoking them." He drawled as he blew the smoke out.

"You look hot when you do that." Allie replied, kissing Owen's neck.

"Excuse me! I always look hot." Owen said, turning to kiss the woman lightly, "I really do have to go now."

Allie pouted, "Fine then spoilsport." She muttered before giggling, "So I guess I'll see you round."

"I guess you will." Owen replied, stealing another quick kiss before leaving. Once outside her door he sighed, glancing at his watch and scowling, better go take a shower before he had to get to work… Before he had to go see Jack and… and abort the baby… Owen strode into his kitchen and poured a glass of brandy, perfect hangover cure and it would set him up for what he had to do later. Owen shuddered before picking up his glass and going into the bathroom.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

Francine gave a small smile as she watched Jack and Ianto chatting, she was glad Jack had the younger man, he was good for him. Francine glanced at her watch and ran a hand through her hair, where the hell was the doctor? She'd told him he had to come today, before… Before Jack did something he'd regret. She looked up as the cog door rolled open and Owen strode in, looking like crap. "Rough night?" Jack asked quietly as Owen approached them.

"I never pretended I was fantastically happy about doing this Jack!" Owen snapped and Jack paled, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Owen mumbled, "I didn't mean to snap, it's just been one of those weeks. I'm sorry."

Jack gave a small smile, "It's fine Owen." He murmured.

"I need to sort out a room downstairs, you need to send Gwen and Tosh home. If an emergency comes up Jones can take it and call Gwen as back up, pretend we're on a different job or something." Owen said, moving away and down into the archives. Ianto kissed Jack's cheek before following the medic, "You need any help?" He asked, finding Owen dragging a hospital type bed into an empty room in the archives.

"I really don't want to do this." Owen said, his hands shaking. "I'm not sure I can."

"So tell Jack."

Owen shook his head, "I'm the only one who can." He mumbled, gritting his teeth and heading back upstairs to the med bay to get all the equipment he would need. Ianto sighed and leant against the wall, he couldn't say that he himself was in full agreement with Jack's decision, more on principal than anything else, but he did understand why Jack was doing it. Ianto frowned when he heard a strange noise before he quickly pushed himself away from the wall, he knew that noise… He'd heard it twice before, both times on CCTV footage, the first being footage of the Canary Wharf battle a nd the second being footage fo the day Jack had… left. Oh shit. Ianto ran up the stairs just in time to see the blue box finish materializing and to see Jack look at Francine Jones with such a betrayed expression that Ianto's heart almost broke. He moved quickly to stand beside Jack and saw Owen do the same. Luckily by now Gwen and Tosh had gone. The doors of the police box opened and a tall, skinny man stepped out, his eyes scanning the room until they spotted Jack. "Oh Jackie." The man whispered, "Oh my Jack, what did he do to you." And with that he strode forwards and pulled Jack into a tight hug, "I am so sorry."

"You didn't do anything." Jack whispered, clinging back tightly.

"Exactly! I should have found a way to stop him! And… And you should have been able to tell me! You should have been able to tell me what he'd done without worrying I'd forgive him or, worse hate you." The Doctor said, "I can't believe you'd think that."

"I'm sorry!" Jack sobbed.

"No, It was all my fault, I should never have left you on satellite five."

Jack gave a small shrug and moved away from the Doctor a bit, "I should have called you when I found out about the… The fetus. Sorry." He gave a small shiver, "I'm assuming Francine told you what I was planning." He added coldly, glancing at the woman who winced at the anger in his eyes.

"Yes she did." The Doctor nodded, letting out a sigh, "I can't pretend I agree with it and I can't pretend I'm happy about it but I understand why you want to. And I'll support you." He murmured, Jack's eyes widened and he stared at the Doctor. Ianto raised an eyebrow as he saw Francine Jones' own shock and, slight, anger. So that was why she'd called the Doctor, in the hope of stopping Jack getting the abortion. "Thank you." Jack whispered, fresh tears making their way down his cheeks.

"I better go and finish getting everything ready then." Own muttered, heading back downstairs.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

Jack smiled as Ianto handed him a mug of tea, "Owen said no coffee for now, sorry." The welshman apologized.

"It's fine." Jack said, pulling Ianto down onto the sofa next to him.

"Where's Mrs Jones?" Ianto asked with a frown.

Jack scowled, "I kind of yelled at her… The Doc went to make sure she was okay." He muttered, sounding both cross and guilty at once, Ianto raised an eyebrow, "It's just, I'm mad she went behind my back but at the same time I'm glad because now I can talk to the Doctor… I shouldn't have yelled, she went through hell that year too."

"You have every right to be angry with her. I'm sure she understands. And you and she both know that your anger will pass." Ianto soothed, taking Jack's hand and looking up as the Doctor walked back in.

"Franie's just taking a walk." The Time Lord said, sitting down on the coffee table, "She'll be back in a bit though, she doesn't want you to go through this without her."

Jack opened his mouth to reply but was cut off as Owen walked up the stairs, "Okay." The medic said, "I'm ready for you." He mumbled, looking a bit sick. Jack stood up shakily and strode towards the stairs before stopping suddenly, his hand going to his stomach, "Jack?" Owen asked from the top of the stairs.

"I…" Jack trailed off before turning and rushing up to his office, slamming the door closed behind him.

Ianto rose, "I'll go." He murmured when the Doctor did the same. Ianto went up the stairs and pushed open the office door, spotting Jack sat on the floor he went over and slid down next to him.

"I… I felt it kick." Jack whispered, "I felt it this morning too but… I kind of blocked it out."

"Oh." Was all Ianto could think to say and he mentally kicked himself for not being able to be more supportive.

"It just makes it more real now…" Jack said quietly, "I… It terrifies me. Partly I want to get rid of it even more but… But it also makes me… It's a real living thing." He babbled.

"Yeah, I can see how it might be -" Ianto stopped as Jack grabbed his hand, "Jack what?" Ianto frowned, Jack moved Ianto's hand and placed it on his stomach, Ianto yelped as he felt a small flutter under his hand.

"See?" Jack said, "Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Do?" Ianto repeated stupidly, staring down at Jack's stomach.

"Yes! I don't know if… If I can get rid of it anymore… Not when it's so real. Before I could just pretend it didn't really exist, that it was a minor irritation and not a real baby!"

"Right…"

"But what if… What if I can't love it because of what The Master did? Because of the way it was created?"

Ianto's jaw dropped, "Oh Jack, there' no way that would happen. That thought would never cross my mind! You are the most amazing, kind person… There is no way you would think like that."

"Yeah but… It scares me… This whole fucking situation scares me!"

"I can understand that." Ianto said, chuckling as he felt the baby kick again, "I'm here for you whatever you decide, but if you do decide to keep it then I promise to help, dirty nappies, whatever. I'll be there."

Jack looked up at Ianto, his eyes brimming with tears, "Thank you." He whispered, his shoulders shaking as Ianto kissed his head gently.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**_Please review._**

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously:** _"I can understand that." Ianto said, chuckling as he felt the baby kick again, "I'm here for you whatever you decide, but if you do decide to keep it then I promise to help, dirty nappies, whatever. I'll be there."_

_Jack looked up at Ianto, his eyes brimming with tears, "Thank you." He whispered, his shoulders shaking as Ianto kissed his head gently._

_

* * *

_

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**_Fourty third._**

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**  
_

"We should probably move." Ianto murmured a while later.

"I don't know what I want to do." Jack whispered tiredly, wiping at his eyes again.

Ianto gave a small smile, "I think you do." He said gently, patting Jack's stomach before standing up and leaving the office, giving the man some space. Jack sighed and stared at the floor, placing his hand on his stomach, Ianto had said that Jack knew what to do… But Ianto was wrong, Jack didn't have a clue. Half of him wanted to go straight down to that room and get rid of the baby as soon as possible… The rest of him wanted to buy a house, raise his child well and love it no matter what. Jack lay down flat on the floor and slid his shirt up, along with his tee-shirt. His eyes widened as he took in the, very small, bump. It was hardly noticeable, looked a lot more like he'd just had a big dinner than he was pregnant but… Jack stroked a hand across it. Maybe Ianto had been right… Jack did know what he was going to do... Well, in a sense anyway. He stood up and walked out of the office, going into the Hub. Francine was back by then and they all looked up at Jack, "I have decided that… Well I… I don't want to go through with it. I want to keep the baby." Owen gave an audible sigh of relief, collapsing onto the sofa. "I mean I wont have the abortion but… I don't know whether I'll actually be able to… To look at it, to love it and raise it." Jack murmured, "I just… I don't know."

"That's understandable." The Doctor murmured. "I… We can…" He trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

Owen let out a breathe, "So… I need to check on the baby's health… I'll need to do a scan. Although I have no idea what is normal in this situation." He mumbled.

The Doctor grinned suddenly, "How about we go in the TARDIS to a hospital in the future? They can give Mr Harper the information packs and give you a quick check over, hey Jack? Plus that way we'll know whether, whether it's a Time Lord." Trying to hide his excitement.

"Sounds like a plan." Owen said quietly with a small nod.

Jack paled and Ianto took his hand, "How about we get some tea first?" He murmured.

"Please." Jack whispered.

Owen nodded, "Okay well I'm going out for a bit of oxygen. I'll be back in an hour." He said, turning and leaving quickly. Jack stared after him, frowning slightly and hoping the man was okay.

"Long day." Ianto murmured, "I'll go get that tea." He added, going into the small kitchen, he smiled as he turned and watched Jack sit down with the Doctor and Francine, a grin on his face.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

Owen walked up the plass, running his hand through his hair and trying to ignore the shaking in his hands. "Shit." He whispered, the events of the morning finally catching up with him. If Jack hadn't changed his mind then Owen would have… have killed the baby. He retched at the thought and stopped suddenly, leaning against a bench. "You alright mate?" Some passing guy asked.

"Fine." Owen managed to clench out and the man nodded and carried on walking. Owen ran his hand over his face, closing his eyes briefly. Finally he stood up straight and crossed to the nearest newsagents, picking up a bottle of vodka off the shelf and taking it to the counter. "Anything else Sir?" The man behind the counter asked.

Owen looked behind the counter and made a snap decision, "Cigarettes."

"Any particular amount or brand?" The man asked, trying to hide his amusement.

"Twenty. Whatever." Owen said, "Oh and a lighter." He added, ignoring the fact that the cashier was deliberately choosing the most expensive brand. He quickly handed over the money and left the shop, opening the bottle of vodka almost instantly and drinking some, h noticed a woman with a pushchair looking at him disgustedly and so scowled at her before walking off, heading to a quiet bench overlooking an old, disused car park. With shaking hands he slowly opened the packet of cigarettes and stuck one between his lips and lit it, taking a long drag. Sure as a doctor he understood that smoking wasn't good for his body but… Well fuck it, he was Torchwood, and Torchwood died young anyway…

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

Jack smiled and accepted the mug of tea Ianto handed him, "Thanks Babe…" He murmured.

"Babe?" Ianto repeated with a raised eyebrow and a hint of a smile, Jack gave a half shrug and small smile in reply.

Francine and the Doctor exchanged small smiles, glad that Jack had someone he could be close to. "If… If the baby is a Time Lord. What does that mean for you?" Jack asked the Doctor quietly.

"Means I'm not alone. Not the last…" The Doctor murmured, "But… Well there are three possibilities. The baby could be human, or a Time Lord. But it could also be both, a sort of mesh… There would be no regenerations but they will live longer than an average human. I don't know everything because, well these people, half time Lord half human, they're more legend than anything else. Time Lord's didn't tend to mate with humans. It was against our code in a sense."

"Why?" Francine asked quietly.

"Arrogance mainly." The Doctor said and Jack chuckled quietly, "But also when a Time Lord fell in love with a human they tended to use their technology to become human too, to settle down and grow old with them without having to lose them."

Jack nodded, "Makes sense." He whispered, suddenly reminded of all the people he had lost, the Doctor gave him a sad smile and squeezed his shoulder gently. "If it is a Time Lord, or a bit of both. And I can't… I can't love it or raise it then… Well we can't exactly hand it over to social services." Jack said quietly, looking away.

"I… I could take it, raise it." The Doctor said and everyone looked at him. "Well I just…" The Time Lord trailed off.

"That sounds like a good option." Jack mumbled tears in his eyes as he gazed at the floor.

Ianto ran his hand over Jack's own, "You don't have to make any big decisions now. Sort out your options yes but, just wait, at least for a few months, you've only just found out about the baby and only this morning changed your mind about… About the abortion. Let your mind come to terms with it all a bit first." He murmured.

Jack gave a small nod, blinking back tears, "Yeah." He said quietly, looking up as Owen walked back in. "I need to call Gwen, tell her we have to go out and that I'll explain later, and ask her and Tosh to watch the Hub." Jack muttered.

"I'll do it." Ianto smiled, standing up and heading into the kitchen where Owen was rummaging in the fridge. "You stink of cigarettes." Ianto said, pulling a face and getting a grunt in reply, he raised an eyebrow as he saw Owen stash an almost empty bottle of vodka in the cupboard behind the pipes under the sink, "Do you need coffee before we go?"

"Yeah." Owen grunted, sitting down on one of the surfaces and watching as Ianto turned on the coffee machine before calling Gwen and Tosh and saying that they would be needed back in the Hub. Ianto poured out the coffee as he hung up, then he added cream, gave it a quick stir and handed it to Owen who accepted it without a word.

Ianto rolled his eyes and left the kitchen. "The girls will be here in the next half hour." He told Jack.

"We should get going soon then." Jack murmured, "How's Owen?"

"He's just having a coffee, then we can get going." Ianto replied, ignoring the actual question and Jack nodded, standing to go and get his coat, too nervous and distracted to take note that Ianto hadn't actually told him how Owen was.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

"Wow…" Ianto murmured as he stepped into the TARDIS, Jack chuckled and wrapped his arms around the man. Owen appeared uninterested but Jack could see the amazement in his eyes and gave a small smile, "Is it safe for Jack to travel in this?" Ianto asked suddenly.

"Yes, I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't." The Doctor said, sounding hurt.

Ianto nodded, "Right, sorry. I didn't think, just panicked." He said with a small, apologetic smile and the Doctor grinned back.

Francine sat down on the sofa, biting at her lip, "You will get us home safe yes?" She asked pleadingly.

"I promise." The Doctor said, aware she associated the TARDIS with The Master and the year that never was, as Jack called it. The Doctor moved and started up the TARDIS, laughing as Ianto, Owen and Francine all gasped and grabbed at the nearest object to hold onto.

"You'll get used to it." Jack said quietly, moving over to where the Doctor was and stroking a part of the console, "Hey girl." He murmured, "How are you holding up?"

"Now that's just freaky." Owen muttered as the TARDIS seemed to hum on reply.

"Right, I was thinking forty third centuary, Male pregnancy will be common enough, as will inter racial breeding. They shouldn't ask too many questions. But also male pregnancies will be new enough for them to still have very detailed pregnancy packs. If we go too far into the future then they'll expect all Doctor's to know it and so won't have it all set out in the way Mr Harper will need."

"Forty third, never been there. Bring it on." Jack said with a weak grin and the Doctor moved around the TARDIS setting course. Jack let out a breathe and moved closer to Ianto, who took his hand and squeezed it gently.

It wasn't long before they arrived at their destination, "Right, let's go, we're currently in a disused room on the third floor, we need to go up to fourth to see the midwives." The Doctor said, consulting a map he had pulled up on the TARDIS screen.

"Okay." Jack said, biting at his lip and stepping out of the TARDIS. The slowly walked up to the fourth floor of the hospital and approached the help desk of the maternity ward, "Hi, umm… I'm pregnant." Jack said, "But… Well I don't come from around here."

"So you don't have a hospital number?" the woman behind the desk asked.

"Umm no. And this is just a passing visit thingy… We're kind on vacation but my Medic, he's never dealt with a male pregnancy before so we were hoping for someone who could conduct the scan and explain issues at the same time? Maybe…" Jack said, worrying his lip between his teeth.

"Sure, we'll put you in as a visitor but I'm going to need your names and address." The Doctor stepped forwards and handed over a sheet of paper the TARDIS had printed off for him with false names and addresses, "Great, thanks." The woman smiled, "And is the child from two human parents?"

"No." Jack mumbled and she wrote it into a computer.

"Okay, just take a seat and we will find a medic for you now." The woman said, motioning to some plastic chairs.

The walked over and sat down, Owen looking around curiously, "This this is meant to be thousands of years in the future?" He asked quietly, "Hospital's look pretty much the same."

"Yes they do, the medicine however is rather different." The Doctor said and started to explain about all the different cures and techniques humankind had come up with over the years. Ianto smiled slightly as Owen slid down in his chair, trying not to appear too interested, strange man… "You okay?" Ianto murmured gently, sliding his hand into Jack's.

"Peachy." Jack replied with tearful eyes and a tiny grin.

Ianto chuckled and rested his head on Jack's shoulder, "I'd tell you that everything would be just fine but then you'd have to hit me…" He said with a small grin, trying to lighten the air.

Jack laughed softly, "Probably." He agreed.

* * *

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**_Please review._**

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously:**_ Ianto chuckled and rested his head on Jack's shoulder, "I'd tell you that everything would be just fine but then you'd have to hit me…" He said with a small grin, trying to lighten the air._

_Jack laughed softly, "Probably." He agreed._

_

* * *

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**

_Heart? Hearts? Heart?_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**  
_

Jack gave a small shiver as he lay down on the examination table, "You're fine." The Doctor murmured, squeezing the man's shoulder gently.

"Okay…" The Medic said as she put down her clipboard, "So you're on holiday here? And you're five months pregnant? You had a scan before?" She asked Jack.

Jack shook his head slowly, taking a deep breathe, "Only found out a few day ago." He said quietly.

"Okay." The Medic nodded, "I'll just take your vitals first." She added as she hooked Jack up to a few machines. "Now you said the other father isn't human, may I ask what species he is?"

Jack paled and looked away, "Time Lord." Francine said quietly for him.

The Medic frowned, "I don't..." She trailed off.

"Same as me." The Doctor said, handing over a file, "That's basic information on health and genetics."

"Thank you." The Medic smiled, frowning slightly then as she read it over. "Right, well your health is fine at the moment, the blood pressure is a bit low but that's perfectly normal in a male pregnancy." She said, looking specifically at Owen who nodded, "Oh sorry, I'm Dr Maia Hartley." The woman said suddenly, "I always forget to introduce myself!" She added, flushing slightly as she rushed around. "Alright Mr Harkness, If you could just raise your shirt so I can do the scan now." Jack slid his shirt up, showing his stomach and winced as Dr Hartley placed a square of plastic on his skin. Suddenly on the screen by the bed there was an image of a child, well Ianto figured it had to be a child but it looked a tad more like an alien, or just several blobs.

"Oh fuck." Jack whispered and clutched at Ianto's hand.

"That's the heart and…" Dr Hartley trailed off, swallowing hard as she stared at the screen.

"What? What's up?" Jack asked, suddenly terrified that his baby was ill.

"There's a second heart."

Jack's heart sank, "It has two hearts… Time Lord." He whispered.

"Umm… No. Not two hearts, well yes two hearts but… Two babies."

"What?"

"Twins." Dr Hartley said, looking at Jack worriedly, he was now incredibly pale. "Two human babies." She said quietly before frowning as she ran some more tests, "Well nearly human, there is a half a percent difference in DNA."

Ianto tilted his head, "Is that all?"

"Well yes but it's enough to be a big deal." The Medic murmured. "I'll just give you a minute…" She added gently, leaving the room.

Jack stared at the screen before ripping the sheet of plastic off his stomach, "Jack?" The Doctor murmured.

"Two! Two…" Jack trailed off, running his fingers through his hair and then grabbing at clumps of it.

"Here." Francine murmured, handing him a bottle of water she'd bought with her.

Ianto sat down, taking Jack's hand again, "Does it change things?" He asked.

"Of course it fucking changes things!" Jack snapped, "I didn't know about keeping one but… Two? Fuck…"

"If you did then we'd help…" Ianto murmured. Jack stared at him for a moment before looking away and shaking his head, looking up as Dr Hartley walked back in, she said nothing about the sheet of plastic on the floor and simply got another one from a drawer, "I'll need to take another look, just to double check that everything is as it should be." She handed Owen a huge folder, "That's all you will need to know on the pregnancy, I added the details of the twin pregnancies because some things change."

"Thanks." Owen said with a small smile.

Dr Hartley turned back to Jack, "Would you like to know the sexes?" She asked as she placed the sheet back on his stomach.

Jack shrugged, "Alright." He muttered.

"Two boys." The woman smiled, and Jack's head fell back against the pillows, not sure if he was happy about that or not. "Well they're perfectly healthy." Dr Hartley said, "Both of them are slightly underweight but that is completely normal with twins in this sort of pregnancy."

Owen nodded as he flicked through the folder he had been given, "It says there is a higher chance of the babies being anemic in the womb. Would we just have to give Jack the iron supplements to fix that?"

"Yes, that should work but if it doesn't then you'll have to inject some diacarsumilit directly into the womb."

Owen froze and his eyes widened, what the hell was she talking about? "The TARDIS will have some." The Doctor murmured in his ear and Owen breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." Jack told Dr Hartley.

"No problem Sir." She smiled, taking the sheet of plastic off his stomach and placing it in the bin. "I will give a copy of your file to your medic now as well as transferring one to your local hospital." She said, glancing at the paper with his fake address on it. Jack nodded, knowing the TARDIS would stop the message ever getting to the hospital. "If you could just wait in the waiting room whilst I finish typing this up." Dr Hartley smiled and Jack slid off the bed, removing his hand from Ianto's and leaving the room.

Ianto sighed and he, Francine, Owen and The Doctor followed Jack, finding him sat on on of the plastic chairs, playing with a small toy that had been put on the table to amuse children. "When they're born we'll know just how different they are to full humans right?" He asked Owen, looking up.

"Yes…" The medic said with a frown.

"Right, so when that happens I'll know if they can go to the local social services team or I we'll have to move them to the future or whatever." Jack mumbled.

Ianto's eyes widened just a bit, "You're definitely getting rid of them then?"

"I don't know!" Jack snapped, "I can't think straight with you lot... Argh! Just, go away!" He growled before standing up and walking off, to the other side of the room, scowling out of the window.

Ianto pursed his lips and looked away, "I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll meet you back at the TARDIS." He muttered, walking off.

Owen groaned quietly and glanced at Jack, "We should give him space." Francine murmured as The Doctor stood up to go and speak to the immortal. "How are you doing?" She added.

"Me?" The Doctor asked with wide eyes, "I'm fine…" He added with a small frown.

"You're allowed to be disappointed that the babies aren't Time Lords." Francine said gently.

"Don't be silly! It's fine… I'm fine!" The Doctor grinned, his eyes watery, Francine frowned but let it go as Dr Hartley walked back out of the examination room.

Jack walked back over to them and watched as the woman handed Owen another folder, "That's his notes printed out, there's also a hard disk copy stuck to the last page."

"Thank you." Owen nodded, knowing that having both would be useful.

"Right well, then I guess that's it. It was nice to meet you and good luck with the birth." Dr Hartley smiled, shaking Jack's hand before moving away and heading off to see other patients.

"Where's Ianto?" Jack asked quietly, guilt obvious in his voice.

"He went to the bathroom, said he'd wait for us at the TARDIS." Francine murmured, taking Jack's arm, "Come on." She said gently before leading him away, off down the stairs. Ianto was already there, leaning against the door of the room the TARDIS was in, his hands in his pockets.

Jack approached him slowly, opening his mouth to say something but Ianto simply shook his head and took Jack's hand for a second before releasing it, "We should get going, Tosh and Gwen will be wondering where we are… Although if we're in the future then can't we go back to the second after we left?"

"Technically yes." The Doctor nodded.

"So we didn't actually need to call the girls in the first place?" Ianto frowned as they all headed into the TARDIS.

"Well…" The Doctor said, pulling a slight face, "The TARDIS can get it wrong sometimes so we might be a little bit out…"

"Just a little?" Owen confirmed.

The Doctor made a strange shape with his mouth before grinning, "Yeah! We'll be fine!" He said, starting the engine.

Ianto groaned, "We could end up anywhere." He muttered and Jack managed a small chuckle as he sat down on the car seat sofa that was behind him.

"Sorry I was -"

"Don't Jack. I understand, I do." Ianto interrupted gently, sitting next to Jack, "We still on for tonight?"

Jack looked at him, "Bloody hell Ianto… You never stop surprising me." He murmured.

Ianto raised an eyebrow, "Is that a good thing?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes, Christ yes!" Jack chuckled, "Dinner would be nice, If you're sure?"

Ianto gave a small nod, "I do have this afternoon off though and did promise to go and see my Niece so… I'll come back to the Hub this evening and pick you up."

"That'll be nice." Jack murmured, wincing as the TARDIS ground to a halt. "Oh god, I'm gonna have to tell Tosh and Gwen…" He whispered.

Ianto winced sympathetically, "It'll be fine." He lied and Jack snorted, standing up and moving over to the Doctor who hugged him tightly.

"You staying?" Jack asked quietly.

"Yeah, may as well." The Doctor grinned before giving a small sigh.

"It's okay." Jack assured him, "I don't expect you to be here all the time. Just for a few hours… please? And maybe when the babies are born…"

The Doctor nodded, "Of course! And lots in between!" He said, squeezing Jack tightly, they both looked up as Owen and Francine left the TARDIS, "Come on, I want to meet this dinosaur of yours." The Doctor said gently and he led Jack and Ianto from the TARDIS before locking it. Owen was sat on the sofa, reading the notes he had been given and highlighting some points, he looked a lot happier than earlier and less stressed which made Ianto smile, the last thing Jack needed right now was Owen going off the rails. "Oh… Hi…" Gwen frowned, watching Jack and The Doctor.

"This is my friend the Doctor, he's just hanging for a bit. Sorry we had to call you in." Jack said apologetically, "He had some issues with his TARDIS but it's sorted now, You can take a look if you like." He offered, distracting the woman from whatever confused rant she was about to go off on.

"Oh…" Gwen said again, frowning at Jack.

"Oh my! Toshiko Sato!" The Doctor yelped, flinging his arms around the woman who was stood there looking confused, "You probably don't remember me… London? Space Pig? I looked different then…"

"Leather jacket, big ears." Jack prompted, earning himself a mock scowl.

"That was you?" Tosh squealed, grinning manically, "But… How? And what happened after the Pig?" She asked and the Doctor grinned before leading her to sit down and slowly, sort of, trying to explain the events of that day.

Jack turned to Ianto, "You should get going." He said gently, "It's nearly midday after all."

"You sure?"

"Yup, go, I'll see you later." Ianto gave a small nod, he glanced at Gwen for a second before kissing Jack lightly, his cheeks turning red and then he quickly turned and left.

Gwen frowned even more, "Jack…" She started.

"Gwen please… Not now. I'll tell you everything but just… Not now, not today." Jack said gently, his eyes pleading and Gwen frowned even more but nodded,

"Okay sweetheart." She said with a small smile, sensing he really wasn't in the mood, whatever it was, I could wait, "How about we have a cup of tea and look at stalk the UNIT redcaps on facebook? Huh?" She offered and Jack smiled back, thanking the woman quietly.

* * *

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**_Please review._**

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**_Dinner._**

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
_**

Jack brushed his hair back off his face and scowled as it fell forwards again, "So… I guess you'll be off then." He mumbled, looking at the Doctor.

"I can stay if you like." The Time Lord offered.

"No, no. It's fine… I'm sure you've already got something planned…"

"Well there is this diet pill that's a bit strange…"

Jack laughed, "See?" He smiled, "Just stay in touch yeah?"

"Of course!" The Doctor exclaimed, "I'll phone all the time, and I'll come and visit."

Jack smiled and hugged the Time Lord, kissing his cheek, "Thank you for coming." He murmured gently.

"I'll see you soon." The Doctor said in reply, giving Jack one last squeeze before heading to the TARDIS and leaving.

Jack sat down on the sofa, chewing at his lip and occasionally glancing at the door to check if Ianto was back yet, he was surprised when Owen came over and sat next to him, "I've been reading all the notes, would you mind if I took a sample of your blood later? Just to run tests on."

"What are you worried about?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, no don't worry. I'm just curious about it all really…" Owen shrugged.

Jack nodded, "Well Ianto and I are going out tonight and… I don't really like getting stabbed with needles so… Can we wait till tomorrow."

"Sure." Owen agreed, Jack might heal from wounds easily but for some reason his veins were incredibly difficult to find and take blood from, usually resulting in a lot of bruises. "Look Jack, I know I've been a bit… A bit off, drinking before we went in the TARDIS and stuff…"

"You did?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow, "To be honest I didn't notice."

"Well I'm sorry… But I promise I'm over that, I'm here for you now, as a medic but also if you need to talk."

Jack gave a small smile, "Thank you Owen, that means a lot to me. I know finding out all this can't have been easy…"

"But that's the thing, it should have been easy for me. It's you who should be having panics and turning to sex and booze…" Owen chuckled, "That wasn't a suggestion by the way." He added.

Jack laughed softly, "If I hadn't had you lot around then I would probably be broken round about now." He admitted, putting his hand on Owen's shoulder.

Owen gave a small nod, "Right well, I need to go finish that paperwork before Jones starts giving me instant coffee." Jack laughed again and watched as Owen wandered off, heading to his desk and flicking on the computer.

"Biscuit?" Gwen offered as she walked over to Jack, holding out the packet.

"Mmm thanks." Jack smiled, "You sure you're okay to work tonight?"

"Yes, Like I said Rhys is at Banana's anyway so…"

Jack nodded, "Well Ianto and I are heading out for dinner but we'll be back here by at least nine which is when Tosh is heading home. Then one of us will stay with you for the night just in case something comes in."

Gwen nodded, "Okay."

"And Owen's on call all evening and through the night too."

"I know Jack, I do read the schedules." Gwen pointed out.

Jack laughed, "Right, yeah sorry… Think you might be the only one who does!" He added making Gwen chuckle.

"Most probably." She agreed, helping herself to another biscuit. "So when's Ianto coming back?"

"Dunno, we didn't actually arrange a time." Jack shrugged, looking at the door again.

Gwen gave a small smile, "I'm sure he'll be here soon…" She murmured, patting Jack's hand and he looked up at her, their eyes meeting for a few seconds before Gwen close her eyes briefly and stood up, "I should finish up that search." She said quietly.

"Okay." Jack nodded, "Gwen? Thank you… For earlier… For not pushing."

"That's okay." Gwen smiled.

Jack smiled back, "I'll tell you tomorrow, I'll tell you and Tosh everything, I promise. It's just been such a long day…"

"It's fine Jack, go have fun with Ianto…" Gwen said, Jack gave a sad smile at the slight bitterness in her voice but then Gwen smiled, her eyes brightening slightly, "You deserve it, both of you do." She said, "And I'm happy for you… Whatever you may think."

"I know you are Gwen, and I'm thankful for that."

Gwen ran her hand over her face and sat back down, "Do you ever think… Well that… We're all just a little bit fucked up?"

Jack snorted, "A little bit?" He repeated, "Try a lot."

Gwen laughed, "Yeah, that's what I thought… Am I doing the right thing Jack? Marrying Rhys?" Jack frowned as tears sprang to Gwen's eyes, "I do love him but… This, Torchwood, It confuses stuff. Can I really have both? This job and a happy marriage…"

"Yes… Probably more so now that Rhys knows about Torchwood. He may not be able to understand completely but he will be there for you when you need him, he can help you through stuff he wasn't able to before…"

Gwen nodded, sniffing slightly, "Yeah… I know all this really. Just sometimes…"

"Yeah." Jack smiled, patting Gwen's shoulder again.

They both looked up as Ianto walked in, "Have fun… And don't do anything I wouldn't do." Gwen grinned, wiping her eyes quickly.

Jack laughed loudly and stood up as Ianto walked over, "How was the family?" Jack asked as Ianto stole a biscuit from the packet Gwen was holding, he laughed as the woman rolled her eyes and walked off, holding the packet protectively in her hands. "Yeah they're alright." Ianto muttered, "Same old." He shrugged.

"You're so lucky." Jack murmured, "Just having them…"

Ianto pulled a face but said nothing, "You ready?" He asked Jack.

"Let me grab a jacket." Jack replied before looking at Ianto properly for the first time, "Damn." He murmured, taking in the white shirt and jeans the man was wearing.

Ianto flushed and Jack chuckled, moving to grab a jacket he had slung over a chair, "Not wearing your coat?" Ianto asked.

"Nah, fancied a change." Jack muttered and Ianto frowned but let it go, following Jack out of the Hub.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

"Told Gwen one of us would be back by nine, probably both of us." Jack said as he sat down on Ianto's sofa.

"Well it's only eight now so we've got time for a drink." Ianto smiled, "Tea?"

Jack pulled a face, "Do I have a choice?" He grumbled.

Ianto rolled his eyes, "There's water or orange juice." He said.

Jack gave a sigh and a small smile, "Tea will be fine." He said quietly and Ianto went into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with two mugs of tea and sitting down next to Jack. "Thanks." Jack murmured, taking his mug and sipping at it before putting it on one of the mats on the coffee table.

"That restaurant was nice, we should go there again some time." Ianto said, making small talk.

"Yeah, and it's a change from takeaways." Jack chuckled.

"You're going to have to start eating better now." Ianto said, "Although you seemed to eat for three anyway so…"

"Oh sush!" Jack laughed, jabbing Ianto in the ribs and making him spill some tea, "Oops, sorry!"

Ianto gave him an evil look, "I'm gonna get you back for that." He smirked, wiping at the wet patch on his shirt.

"Could just take it off." Jack grinned and Ianto rolled his eyes before doing just that, Jack felt his mouth go dry as he watched Ianto undo his buttons and pull the shirt off, tossing it over towards the kitchen door. "I'll just go get a tee-shirt." He said.

"Don't!" Jack croaked, standing up and putting his hand on Ianto's bare chest.

"Jack what -" Ianto was cut off as Jack's lips crashed onto his own, the man's hands moving to clutch at Ianto's arse, "Jack no." Ianto said, pulling back, "This isn't a good idea… You're not ready for this."

Jack frowned, "But I… I really want you."

"I really wouldn't feel comfortable." Ianto whispered, "You've been through so much…"

"So I have to stay celibate for ever?" Jack snapped.

Ianto pursed his lips, "You told me it would take time Jack, I'm trying to respect that. I don't think you really want this now, I think that perhaps all the hormones and me being shirtless…"

"What you think you're god's gift?" Jack snorted.

Ianto took a deep breathe, "I'm going to get changed and use the loo. Then we can head back to the Hub." He said through gritted teeth, moving away and into his bedroom, closing the door behind himself. Ianto sank down onto his bed, wrapping his arms around his chest and taking a shaky breathe. He understood Jack's mood swings, hell Rhiannon had been just as bad when she was pregnant, but it was still difficult to cope with. Christ, the whole situation was difficult to cope with. Ianto's hand shook as he rose and got a suit out of his wardrobe, telling himself to get a grip, that now wasn't the time to freak out. He got dressed quickly before going into the en-suite and taking a quick piss, wondering how long it would be until Jack would tell Tosh what was going on, he could really do with some proper therapy conversation. Ianto quickly washed his hands before heading back to the living room, Jack was sat on the sofa, staring blankly at the TV even though the screen was black.

"I'm sorry." He muttered as Ianto walked back in, "And thanks… You're right, I'm not ready for… that."

"That's okay." Ianto murmured, going to sit next to Jack and kissing the top of the man's head, smiling as Jack leant to kiss him gently on the lips.

"It's like my body's saying one thing and my head's saying another." Jack muttered. Ianto nodded, glad that Jack was opening up to him and at the same time disgusted with himself for being glad, Jack was going through hell and all Ianto could think about was himself. "I… It's all so fucked up." Jack mumbled.

"I know." Ianto whispered, taking Jack's hand and trying to think of something, anything, supportive to say, unfortunately nothing came to mind. Jack sighed and picked up his mug of tea, draining it, his eyes hollow. "We should get going." Ianto said, standing up and grabbing Jack's hand, pulling him to his feet.

"Yey!" Jack muttered, pulling a face as Ianto half dragged him to the door.

"I assume Mrs Jones headed to her hotel before we went to dinner and you didn't just abandon her." Ianto said suddenly as he climbed into the car.

Jack chuckled, seeming to brighten up slightly, "She went to the hotel." He confirmed, "She's heading back to London tomorrow but will pop in to say bye first. And The Doc went off, but he'll keep in touch." Ianto nodded, starting the engine and driving off towards the Hub, "Ianto?"

"Hmm?"

"I am sorry…"

Ianto laughed, "Jack, it's fine." He murmured, smiling at the man briefly before looking back at the road, "God I hate this rain…" He added, changing the subject and trying to get Jack to relax a bit.

"Hmm… It's kinda shitty." Jack agreed as Ianto pulled into a parking space.

"Got an umbrella?"

"Nope, you?"

"Nope." Ianto grinned, "Reckon we should run it?"

Jack wrinkled his nose, "Guess we better had." He agreed, getting out of the car quickly as Ianto did the same, they raced towards the Hub, practically jumping onto the invisible lift and Jack clicked his wrist strap. Ianto pressed the button on his keys and laughed as he heard his car beep as it locked. "The only problem with this lift is it lets the rain in." Jack said as they headed down, the rain still landing on them.

"True." Ianto chuckled, stepping off the lift and watching as it headed back up.

"How's everything been?" Jack asked Gwen and Tosh.

The women both shrugged, looking up from the computer they were looking at wedding dresses on, "It's been quiet." Gwen said, "No call outs, no rift issues… Nothing."

"Let's hope it stays that way." Ianto said with a yawn, grabbing a towel off the radiator and rubbing on his head before throwing it to Jack who dried himself off a bit before removing his jacket. "Drinks?" Ianto asked and everyone agreed and nodded.

"You can head home now." Jack told Tosh as Ianto headed into the kitchen.

The woman pulled a face, "I'd rather stay, can't be bothered going out in the rain just to go to an empty flat."

Jack nodded and gave a small smile, patting the woman's head and making her duck away giggling, "Actually, since you're both her, there's something I need to tell you." Jack said, sitting down in the spare chair next to Gwen.

"What?" Gwen asked gently, seeing how nervous the man was. Jack bit at his lip, looked away for a second and then took a deep breath and opened his mouth, letting it all come out, telling them everything.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

_**Please review.**_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously: **_"What?" Gwen asked gently, seeing how nervous the man was. Jack bit at his lip, looked away for a second and then took a deep breath and opened his mouth, letting it all come out, telling them everything._

* * *

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

_**Issues.**_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

"So you're pregnant…" Tosh asked, "And the father, the other father, he forced you… He raped you?"

"Basically." Jack said, looking away and clutching his mug, Ianto had delivered the warm drinks a few minutes after Jack had begun talking. Gwen let out a deep breathe, staring at the floor and saying nothing.

"Oh Jack…" Tosh whispered, "Why didn't you say anything when you came back?"

"Because I didn't want you looking at me like this! With all this pity!" Jack yelled, slamming his mug down onto the table.

Gwen looked up then, "This. This isn't pity." She said, "This is love… This is hurt and this is anger. We're your friends Jack and we… We're here for you. And that… That scumbag who did this, he better be glad he's dead 'cause I swear if I got hold of him…"

Jack gave a weak smile as Gwen and Tosh both hugged him tightly. "Thank you." He whispered, "I mean…"

"So you'll be on desk duty for the next few months right?" Tosh asked, noticing how awkward Jack was feeling and moving away, Gwen did the same, hating how tense Jack was.

"Umm yeah, now that everyone knows we can sort out a schedule." Jack nodded, "Might have to call someone else in…" He added, "I have a friend in UNIT who might…" He mumbled.

Gwen smiled, "That sounds like a good idea." She murmured.

"Look… Tosh you should go home, it's late now and you're back in at eight." Jack said, "I… I might catch up on some sleep, if that's okay?" He added, looking at Ianto, "I know we didn't agree which of us was working."

"That's fine, I have some things I need to finish anyway." Ianto said softly, handing Tosh her coat.

"You okay to drive in this weather?" Jack asked Tosh.

The woman smiled, "Yeah, it'll be fine." She laughed, hugging Jack again, "Take care yeah? And I'll see you tomorrow." She said, kissing Jack's cheek before hugging Ianto and Gwen and then leaving.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked Gwen.

Gwen gave a small chuckle, typical Jack, "I'm fine love, you head to bed. I'll see you later." She smiled, holding him tightly before moving off to her computer.

"You sure about working tonight?" Jack asked Ianto quietly as the headed up to Jack's office.

"Yeah, It's fine Jack." Ianto smiled, helping Jack down the stepladder, "Feeling better now you've told Gwen and Tosh?" He asked as they sat down on Jack's bed and Jack pulled his shoes off.

Jack shrugged, standing up and undoing his buttons, "A little… They're never gonna leave me alone now though. Going to be constantly pestering that I'm okay."

"Because they care." Ianto pointed out, standing up as well and taking Jack's shirt off him, folding it up and placing it on the chair before doing the same with Jack's tee-shirt as the man pulled it off. He watched as Jack tugged his trousers off and threw them into the wash basket before climbing into the bed. Ianto gave a sad sigh, knowing that Jack would usually sleep naked but he obviously felt uncomfortable completely stripping in front of Ianto. "Right, well… Night." Ianto smiled.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" Jack asked with a small grin.

Ianto grinned back and moved to kiss Jack, pressing their lips together firmly, and chuckling as Jack pulled him down onto the bed next to him, before flicking off the light, "Jack…?"

"Stay with me, until I fall asleep." Jack whispered into the dark.

Ianto smiled and kissed Jack again, "Okay, but only for quarter of an hour, if you're still awake then, then tough, Gwen will go mental. You know she sucks at not having anyone around." He murmured making Jack laugh and burrow his face into Ianto's chest. Ianto smiled and kissed Jack's head, chuckling quietly as the man's breathing evened out almost instantly, his eyes closing as he slept. "Goodnight, sleep well." Ianto murmured, moving away slowly and heading back up the ladder. Gwen was sat at her desk, staring off into space, when Ianto walked back into the main section of the Hub. "Coffee?" He offered quietly.

Gwen gave a small nod and swiped at her eyes, "Yes please sweetheart." She whispered, giving him a small smile before following him through to the kitchen. "This is all so…" Gwen trailed off, swiping at her eyes again.

"Yeah, I know." Ianto said, "Look… It is horrible, and it's tough on everyone. But if you need to talk about it then talk to me, to Tosh, to Owen… Just please don't let Jack see how… How upset you are."

Gwen nodded, "I know." She murmured, "I get it."

"We'll be okay Gwen… Jack will be okay." Ianto said gently, pouring cream into the woman's coffee and stirring it.

"Yeah…" Gwen whispered, taking the mug and thanking Ianto quietly. "Is he really going to have them adopted?" She asked.

Ianto shrugged, "That's what he says." He muttered.

"Are you okay with that"

"It's not really up to me is it?" Ianto replied quietly, his jaw clenched. Gwen frowned and opened her mouth to say something else but Ianto shook his head and walked off, heading over to Tosh's desk and turning on her computer, using his ID to log in. He knew the woman wouldn't mind and he couldn't be bothered walking up to the tourist office right then. Ianto opened up a file on an incident from the day before and began to make small adjustments, knowing how picky UNIT could be. He also opened his facebook account, smiling as he saw a message written on his wall by his sister, just a quick thank you for looking after his niece Mica earlier on. There was also a message from his friend Dale, who'd worked with him at Torchwood One and was currently in Australia having decided that a radical change had been needed after the battle at Canary wharf. Ianto chuckled as a new update popped up, inbox message from Gwen _'Sorry if I upset you. xxx'_

Ianto gave a small sigh, _'It's fine, just been a long day… I better get on with this work.' _He typed back before jumping as the rift alarm went off, so much for that.

"Something in Radyr." Gwen called out from where she'd moved to the computer, tapping buttons quickly to access as much information as possible, "Looks small though."

"Let's go, we can call Owen when we get there if needed." Ianto said, grabbing his coat and quickly moving out of the Hub, picking up the SUV keys on the way.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

"Long night?" Jack asked as Ianto tried to hide a yawn.

"Hmm…" Ianto mumbled, putting a mug down on the table, "Tea." He added, shoving it forwards a bit.

Jack pulled a face, "Thanks." He said, not even trying to sound it and Ianto chuckled. "So?" Jack prompted.

"Huh?"

"Long night?" Jack repeated.

Ianto let out a huff of air and sat down in the seat opposite the man, "Read the reports…" He teased, "It wasn't too bad just lots and lots of small things. Didn't get a chance to rest."

"Well Gwen's gone home now for a few hours, you can do the same." Jack offered.

Ianto shook his head, "I'm fine." He murmured.

"Ianto." Jack said, a hint of warning in his voice, "You are of no help to us if you're too tired to work, look, just go kip in my bed for a few hours, I'll wake you if we need you. Promise."

Ianto let out a huff of air, "Fine." He said moodily, moving over to the trapdoor, "I'll see you later."

"Have a good sleep." Jack smiled, standing up and moving to kiss Ianto gently, "And dream of me." He added with a chuckle, picking up his mug of tea and leaving the office, almost feeling Ianto's eyeroll. Jack headed down to the autopsy bay and sat on the bed, sipping his tea and watching Owen move around, fingers tapping against tables. "So…" Jack said loudly and the Medic jumped, swearing as he knocked some papers over.

"Don't sneak up on people!" Owen snapped, picking the papers up and scowling at Jack.

Jack chuckled, "Sorry. You wanted to do some blood work?"

"Yeah, yeah… Just stay still a second, take off your shirt." Owen ordered, ignoring the leer Jack sent him, Owen went into some drawers and pulled some things out, moving back over to Jack and wiping the man's arm with an alcoholic wipe. Jack winced and looked away, focusing his attention on a dirty patch of wall as Owen inserted the needle. Ten minutes and seven goes later, Owen had finally managed to withdraw blood. "Sorry about that." He said, pulling the needle out of Jack's arm and putting some cotton wool on the mark, covering it with tape.

"It's fine." Jack smiled, taking a gulp of tea and pulling a face when he realised it was cold. "Want a drink?" He asked Owen as the medic began to run tests on Jack's blood work.

"Coffee."

"Ianto's asleep so it'll have to be instant." Jack replied.

Owen pulled a face but shrugged, "Whatever." He muttered, frowning at his computer screen and Jack smiled, moving out of the med bay and up to the kitchen, giving a squeak as Tosh suddenly engulfed him in a hug.

"Sorry." The woman said, turning pink as she moved away, "I just… If you need to talk I'm here." She smiled.

"Thanks Tosh." Jack whispered, "Drink?" He asked, clearing his throat slightly, "Ianto's asleep though…"

Tosh smiled, "Tea then please." She said before going back to her desk. Jack went into the kitchen and put the kettle on before fetching the coffee and tea from the cupboard, he swore as he dropped the jar of coffee, spilling the grains everywhere and smashing the glass. "You okay?" Tosh called through.

"Yeah, fine!" Jack yelled back as he opened the cupboard under the sink to get the hand held brush out. He frowned as he spotted a bottle under there and pulled it out, scowling as he saw it was a vodka bottle. "OWEN!"

"What?"

"Get up here, Now!" Jack yelled, looking up as he heard the footsteps and then saw Owen walk into the kitchen.

"What?" The medic repeated, Jack clenched his teeth and shoved the bottle at the Medic, "Oh… Look Jack…"

"You said you'd finished with the drinking and the… I mean Christ Owen! Do you have any idea how dangerous drinking whilst working is?"

Owen sighed, "Jack I wasn't… It's not from -"

"Owen!" Jack snapped, interrupting the man, "I have enough to deal with right now okay! So just get rid of that! And clear this mess up…" He added before storming off up to his office, Jack sat down at his desk and clenched his fists, wondering if he had been too harsh on Owen, after all the past few days couldn't have been easy on the medic… But Jack really couldn't bear it if Owen were to go off the rails again. The last time with the Weevils in the cage had been bad enough… Jack sighed and stood up, going to the trapdoor and down the stepladder. He smiled as he saw Ianto curled up in the bed and sat down next to the man before wrapping an arm around him and lying down next to him. "Jack?" Ianto mumbled.

"Hush. Go back to sleep." Jack whispered, holding Ianto close and trying to clear his mind.

Ianto frowned slightly and turned, resting his head on Jack's arm, "Okay." He said finally, his breathing slowing down as he drifted back off.

* * *

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

_**Please review.**_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previously:** "Owen!" Jack snapped, interrupting the man, "I have enough to deal with right now okay! So just get rid of that! And clear this mess up…" He added before storming off up to his office, Jack sat down at his desk and clenched his fists, wondering if he had been too harsh on Owen, after all the past few days couldn't have been easy on the medic… But Jack really couldn't bear it if Owen were to go off the rails again. The last time with the Weevils in the cage had been bad enough… _

* * *

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**_Apology._**

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

Jack sat down on Ianto's sofa and scowled at his stomach, his rapidly growing stomach… "Here." Ianto said, handing over a mug of hot chocolate, something Jack had decided he preferred to Tea.

"Great." Jack muttered. Ianto raised an eyebrow, "Sorry, my bladder's just become a trampoline, it's a tad annoying…" Jack said, managing a small smile as Ianto snorted.

"Anything I can do?" The Welshman asked.

"Doubt it." Jack mumbled.

Ianto frowned, "You should call Owen…" He said gently.

Jack clenched his teeth and shook his head, "It's normal." He said, "Besides, Owen's probably too pissed to care."

Ianto raised his eyebrows again, "Okay…" He said, drawing the word out.

Jack scowled, "After we got back from the hospital last week, out of the TARDIS, he admitted he'd been drinking but promised he was over it all, then I found his stash in the kitchen." He muttered bitterly, "I am so sick of being lied to…"

"The stash wouldn't have been one semi empty bottle of vodka under the sink would it?" Ianto asked quietly.

"Yes…. How did you…" Jack trailed off.

"Owen put it there before we went in the TARDIS Jack. I didn't say because you had enough going on."

Jack slumped against the sofa, "So… He wasn't lying when he said he was over the drinking thing…?" He questioned, Ianto shrugged and Jack sighed, "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Jack he's been following you around like a lost puppy all week, and every time he's tried to talk to you you've sent him away or changed his shifts so he's working nights when you're not around." Ianto paused, "I'm sorry, If I'd have known it was about the vodka I would have said something sooner…"

"You should have told me anyway." Jack muttered.

Ianto resisted rolling his eyes, knowing that Jack was turning his guilt at the way he'd acted towards Owen into anger towards Ianto instead, "Like I said, You had a lot going on. It was a tough day."

Jack growled and slammed his mug down, sloshing hot chocolate everywhere and making Ianto wince, "Why are you all treating me like I'm going to break? You all watch me worriedly and then whisper together, you try and pretend like everything's okay but it isn't! The only one of you who is actually talking to me and acknowledging what's going on is Tosh!" Jack yelled. Ianto took a small step backwards as Jack stood up, "And I am fucking sick of it!" The immortal growled before storming off, slamming Ianto's flat door on his way out. Ianto sighed and ran his hand over his face, he had honestly thought that acting as normal was the best thing for Jack but apparently not, hell Tosh had tried to tell him the other day but, oh no, Ianto had thought he knew best. Well so much for that. Ianto let out a huff of air and peeked out of the window, watching as the SUV drove away, he groaned and moved to pick up his own keys before stopping. He was due in the Hub in a few hours anyway, perhaps it was better to let Jack cool down before following him. It would give Ianto a chance to think things through too. He jumped as his phone beeped and frowned, picking it up to read the text.

_I'm sorry. J. x_

Ianto gave a chuckle, blinking back tears and telling himself to get a grip, _I'm sorry too. _He typed out before pausing; _You shouldn't text whilst driving though! _He added before placing a kiss at the end and sending the message.

_I pulled over! Going for a walk to get some space, Talk later? J. X_

Ianto smiled before typing back a text promising to speak to Jack later, then he headed into his bedroom and pulled out some clean clothes, deciding to have a shower.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

Jack shrugged his coat off as he walked into the Hub, "Owen about?" He asked Tosh who was scowling at a computer, the woman nodded distractedly before beginning to angrily hit keys. Jack gave a small laugh before heading over to the med bay where Owen was sat at a computer, staring blankly at the screen. "Hey…" Jack murmured and Owen looked up, his eyes wide before he narrowed them and gave a scowl, turning back to the computer screen. "Look… Ianto told me that the bottle was from before we went in the TARDIS, I'm sorry for getting so angry I just… I thought you'd lied to me when you said you were over the drinking and stuff and… It scares me Owen. Last time you went off the rails it was pretty terrifying."

Owen scowled at the computer screen, "I tried to tell you…" He growled.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Jack said gently, placing his hand on Owen's shoulder.

"Hmm…" The Medic grunted.

Jack gave a small smile, knowing he was forgiven, "So did you find out anything from the blood tests?"

"That you're abnormal. But we already knew that." Owen said with a smirk, "But seriously, nothing new really, obviously your blood's changed slightly but… Well it's difficult to analyze because it's so different to average blood anyway."

"Great." Jack grumbled, "So something could go wrong and you wouldn't be able to know?" He asked worriedly.

"I'll keep doing ultrasound scans which are our best way of noticing any abnormality anyway." Owen said, "We'll do like one a week or something just to be safe if you want but there's really no need. The woman at the hospital said the pregnancy was going fine. And I've noticed you're showing a bit more now which is a good thing."

Jack pulled a face, "Is it?"

"Maybe not for your ego but in terms of helping the babies, yes." Owen said, rolling his eyes.

Jack wrinkled his nose, "Okay, well I better go fax those things to the Prime Minister. I'll see you later."

"Sure." Owen nodded, turning back to his computer and frowning at the document he was supposed to be working on. Jack went up to his office and faxed some papers over to the Prime Minister before looking out across the Hub, smiling to himself as the cog door rolled back and Ianto walked in. The younger man looked up and spotted Jack in the office, sending the man a grin before bounding up the steps to the office, ignoring Owen's yelled, "Oi teaboy! Get us a coffee."

"Hey." Ianto smiled, suddenly slowing and seeming shyer as he walked into the office.

"Hey." Jack replied awkwardly, "Look I… I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have snapped like I did."

Ianto shook his head, "I'm glad you did. I had no idea you were feeling like that." He murmured, closing the office door and moving to sit on Jack's sofa, "I thought that by not talking about it, that by protecting you from the emotions I was feeling that… That it would be better for you." He said quietly, "It's probably a good job you did yell like you did because otherwise we would have spent the next four months like this…"

Jack gave a wan smile, "I know you were trying to protect me, and I am thankful for that." He murmured, moving to sit next to Ianto, "But pretending this isn't happening isn't good for any of us."

"No, it isn't." Ianto agreed.

"I need to know how you're feeling about all of this. I really like having you around Ianto and what we have, whatever it is exactly, I don't want to lose it. This is why we need to communicate a bit more." Jack mumbled, looking ridiculously uncomfortable.

Ianto nodded, trying to push away his own awkwardness, knowing that they needed to talk about this. "I… It's not exactly a perfect situation." Ianto said quietly, "But… I do want to stick around, for you. It's difficult though, to know that you went through so much… I don't know how to fix this, how to make it all better."

Jack gave a low, humorless chuckle, "You can't. But you just being here, staying next to me though all of this, it helps." Ianto gave a small smile before glancing away, "There's something else though isn't there?" Jack asked quietly, "Something that's bugging you."

Ianto sighed, biting at his lip, "There's nothing really, it's just a strange situation."

"I understand if it's too much." Jack whispered sadly.

"No! No… I am sticking around, Jack. I care about you…" Ianto said, "We'll be fine." He added.

Jack nodded, resting his hand on Ianto's own, "It'll all be over soon anyway." He murmured and Ianto tensed, standing up quickly.

"I should get to work." He said, moving to the door.

"Ianto!" Jack said in surprise, "I thought… Come on, we need to talk about this, whatever it is."

Ianto stopped by the door, turning slowly to face Jack again, "I… It doesn't matter." He said, "It's not a big thing."

"I need to know." Jack replied, his teeth clenched, "Please…" He added, his voice shaking slightly as he wrapped his arms around himself.

Ianto sighed, "I don't agree with your decision to give the babies up." He admitted quietly, "I mean, I do understand it but I don't agree with it."

Jack froze, "Oh." He said finally, "I… I didn't realize…"

"It's really not an issue Jack. This is your decision and I stand by you…" Ianto said gently, moving to sit back down.

"Yeah but you don't agree with it." Jack muttered, standing up almost the second Ianto sat down. "Why don't you agree with it?" He asked, his voice almost harsh and Ianto closed his eyes briefly.

"I shouldn't have said anything."

"But you did! So why don't you agree with it?" Jack asked again.

Ianto bit at his lip, "I just don't feel that blood should matter… Just because their other father was an evil scumbag doesn't mean that they're going to be. Those children are innocent in all of this." He said quietly.

Jack slumped back down onto the sofa, "Exactly." He whispered, "But I wont be able to… I… Look at me Ianto! I'm not fit to be a father! They deserve more."

Ianto froze, "Oh Jack…" He whispered, taking the man's hand. "You'd be a great dad…"

Jack chuckled humorlessly, "No, trust me. I suck at it. My daughter can't stand to see me…" He muttered.

"Daughter?" Ianto asked with a gasp.

Jack winced, "I… I have a daughter, she's older than you… Her name is Alice and she has a son… I have a grandson."

Ianto frowned, "Did you… Were you pregnant with her too?"

"No… No. Her mother was Lucia, she worked here…" Ianto nodded, he knew about Lucia, having read the files. "Sorry, I should have told you." Jack muttered.

Ianto shrugged, "It's fine… So you and she don't get on?" He asked gently.

"She resents me… I wasn't a good father, I'm lucky she even lets me see Stephen, that's my grandson." Jack explained, "No," He said, "It's better for these kids if they go to someone who can do the job properly."

Ianto sighed but gave a small nod, squeezing Jack's hand briefly; it was Jack's decision after all. "Like I said, I stand by you…" He murmured softly.

"Thank you." Jack whispered. They both looked up as the heard a knock on the office door, "Come in!" Jack called out.

Tosh looked around the door, "Sorry." She murmured, "Umm that body we found, the weevil victim, I can't find his details on our system at all, or on anyone else's systems."

Jack frowned, standing up and instantly going into professional mode, "Oh." He said, "That's odd, let me see." And with that he was gone, leading Tosh back down the stairs to her desk.

Ianto bit at the inside of his cheek before letting out a huff of air and standing up, moving over to Jack's desk and picking up all the rubbish, dropping it into the bin. Then he picked up the dirty mug and left the office, taking the mug into the kitchen before washing it and putting the coffee machine on as well as the kettle, making everyone mug of coffee and then making Jack a mug of hot chocolate. Ianto put all the mugs on a tray before moving into the main Hub and handing them out, "Thanks." Tosh mumbled as she continued to scowl at a computer screen, Jack hovering next to her with an irritated look on his face.

"This makes no sense." He muttered.

Ianto moved forwards slightly and looked at the screen, "Well obviously the records have been wiped. Have you asked UNIT if it was anything to do with them?"

"Good idea." Jack said with a smile, he was just about to head back up to his office when his mobile rang, "Hello?... Martha Jones!"

* * *

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

_**Please review.**_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**.~*~*~*~.**_

_**Chanelling parental feelings.**_

_**.~*~*~*~.**_

Jack grinned as he watched Ianto hand a mug of coffee to Martha before leaving the office, "Jack?" Martha asked quietly, looking down into the main section of the Hub.

"Yes Honey?" Jack grinned flirtatiously, chuckling when Martha rolled her eyes.

"Your team… Why are they looking at me like that? Like I'm some sort of… Amazing thing."

Jack smiled gently, "I told them everything… They know what you did, how you saved the world."

Martha's jaw dropped before she frowned slightly, "But… I…"

"Saved the world." Jack repeated.

Then suddenly Martha grinned, "Yeah, yeah I did didn't I?" She said happily, making Jack laugh, "Oh it is so good to see you Jack!" Martha said for the third time since she'd arrived, then she hugged him tightly.

Jack smiled and hugged her back before moving and sitting on the edge if his desk, "Do you miss him?" He asked quietly.

Martha didn't ask who he meant, she didn't have to. "No." Jack raised an eyebrow and Martha laughed, "No! I… Sometimes, sometimes. But then I catch myself. I am happy." She smiled, "What about you? Do you regret not going with him when he offered?" She asked.

Jack looked down at his desk, "Sometimes." He admitted, "Sometimes I look at them, look at everybody and wonder why the hell I came back just to watch them die… But then they do something extraordinary, or something so completely ordinary… I dunno… I'm glad I came back, I'm glad I can spend time with them… I love it here, it's home… Maybe one day I'll go off again, go travelling the universe in that blue box but for now… Well for now I'm happy. No regrets." Jack smiled slightly, looking down at his desk and shifting some pens before looking back up at Martha.

"Kinda miss it though." Martha murmured, a small grin on her face, "Lot less running now."

Jack laughed loudly, "I know right! Gotta love the running."

Martha chuckled before leaning forwards slightly, "So… How are you doing really?"

Jack sighed, knowing there was no use in lying, "Not great, I'm in way over my head Martha… I don't even know what I'm doing half the time."

Martha nodded, "The Doctor… I kinda spoke to him, he said you were giving the babies up for adoption?"

"I don't know what else to do. Torchwood is no place for kids and I really, really can't be a decent father…"

"Well I disagree with you on the last one but…" Martha paused for a second, choosing her words carefully. "Do you worry that you might regret it in the future if you do give them up?"

Jack shrugged, "Sure I do. But it is for the best." He murmured, biting at his lip and playing with an eraser he had on his desk. Martha gave a small nod and leant forwards to give Jack's hand a quick squeeze, "So! You want a tour?" Jack asked brightly, standing up quickly and moving to the door.

Martha smiled, "Sure, why not?" She said, rising from her seat and following Jack from the room. Jack wasn't surprised when Gwen joined them and pretty soon Martha and Gwen were giggling together, sending quick glances at Jack as he tried to explain the different plans to Martha, "Talking about me ladies?"

"No!" Gwen giggled, looking quickly at Martha who flushed and avoided looking at Jack.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Of course not." He chuckled, "Right… How about a coffee? And then we can go over that information and figure everything out."

Martha smiled and took Jack's arm, Gwen took the other and they headed down to the sofa, "Ianto! Get us some coffee would you? Please?" Jack pleaded.

"I'll get them coffee, you're having tea though!" Ianto laughed as he headed into the kitchenette, ignoring Jack's pout. Jack leant back against Martha, smiling softly as she her hand down to his stomach, resting it there for a moment, "Wow… It's amazing." The woman murmured, "Umm… I mean, shit Jack I didn't -"

"It's okay honey." Jack said quietly, "It is amazing. Even though they weren't exactly created in the best of situations new life is always amazing." He paused before snorting, "God I sound like the Doctor!"

Martha giggled, "Thanks." She said as Ianto handed her a mug of coffee.

Tosh walked over from her desk, "UNIT have said we have their full backing with whatever we do."

Jack pulled a face, "Why do they assume we need their backing?" He muttered.

"Oi you!" Martha laughed, "I'm UNIT now remember?"

Jack looked at her with mock sympathy, "You poor, poor girl." He sighed, "Oh I should have saved you from such a fate…" Martha rolled her eyes as Gwen laughed. Tosh and Ianto exchanged looks that quite clearly said they were far too mature for this kind of company. "Where's Owen?" Jack asked with a yawn.

"He went outside for some fresh air, said he'd stay close to the tourist office though so we could fetch him if needed." Said Tosh, moving back over to her computer.

"I'll go find him, you'll need to get going for the Pharm in a bit." Jack sighed, hauling himself up from the sofa and heading up to the tourist office. He pushed open the front door, spotting Owen leaning against the railing, looking across the water at the boats taking tourists around the bay, Jack frowned as he noticed a cigarette hanging from Owen's fingers and watched as the man raised it to his lips, taking a drag. "Owen!"

"Jack! Shit!" Owen dropped the cigarette from his mouth, not looking as it fell into the water. Jack almost laughed at how guilty Owen looked, at how childlike he suddenly seemed, like a teenager caught smoking in his bedroom. "I… Umm…"

"Torchwood agents are not allowed to smoke, I could fire you for that." Jack said calmly, leaning against the railing.

"I'm an adult Jack, It's my body."

"Perhaps." Jack agreed, "But we need you in top health. And as a Medic I'm sure you realize the effect that those could have on your lungs." Owen scowled and Jack raised an eyebrow, "How long?" He asked.

Owen sighed, "Few weeks, maybe." He shrugged defensively, scowling even more when Jack held out his hand but surrounded the packet of cigarette's without complaint, pulling a face as Jack tossed them straight into the closest bin.

"If I catch you smoking again then you'll be scrubbing out the cells… With a toothbrush!" Jack said dangerously and Owen blinked, maybe pregnancy was making the man insane, more insane than usual anyway. "Why the hell did you start anyway?" Jack asked angrily.

Owen shrugged again, "I had some of my friend's one, then I was stressed so I just thought… Fuck it."

"Well that was particularly stupid, even for you." Jack snapped, "I don't want you seeing this friend again, they're obviously a bad influence!"

"I'm not a fucking child!" Owen yelled, drawing the attention of some of the tourists getting off a boat.

"Then maybe you should stop acting like one!" Jack growled in reply, scowling when Owen turned on his heel and stalked off, shoving past Ianto who was stood in the doorway of the tourist office. Ianto moved out, standing next to Jack who looked at him sheepishly, "I umm… Could have handled that better." He admitted, "I just… I'm scared he'll go off the rails again, he worries me so much sometimes."

Ianto gave a small smile, nudging Jack with his shoulder, "I don't know why you were worrying about being a good parent, it seems to come naturally to you." He laughed, Jack frowned, "Don't want you seeing them again, they're a bad influence." Ianto quoted. "That is so what my dad used to say!"

Jack snorted, "Oh god… No wonder Owen was pissed off."

"No, Well yes but… I think he was only as pissed off as a kid would be with their parent. He sees you as a father figure Jack…"

Jack shrugged, "Well his dad was never there so…"

"Right, and Owen looks to you for guidance." Ianto nodded, "He may be annoyed right now but I bet he won't smoke again, just because he won't want to disappoint you."

Jack wrinkled his nose, "He's… That's not normal, is it?"

Ianto laughed, "Since when have any of us been normal?"

_**.~*~*~*~.**_

"Copley had a heart attack as he fired the gun, it's why he missed." Ianto explained quietly, "The bullet grazed Owen's arm but he'll be fine, Martha thought it was best to get his arm wrapped up quickly though so she and Gwen took him to the hospital."

Jack nodded, letting out a deep breathe, "And Copley?"

"Dead, his heart couldn't cope from the stress." Ianto replied, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Jack nodded, "Do UNIT know?"

"Tosh is informing them now Sir."

"Okay, and you're okay? And Martha? Everyone?"

"Yes sir."

Jack gave a small smile, "Good, good…" He murmured, leaning back in his chair and yawning.

"So Tosh is working tonight." Ianto said with a smile, "Why don't you come back to mine?" He offered quietly, "You know, get a break from here?"

"Sounds good." Jack mumbled, hiding another yawn behind his hand, "I'll have to sort Martha out with something."

Ianto smiled, "She's staying with Gwen, but still charging UNIT for the hotel!" He laughed and Jack snorted,

"Good old Martha." Said Jack, "Right, I'll just go talk to Tosh quickly, then we can head off." He added, standing up and moving over to the doorway, brushing his fingers over Ianto's arm on his way past. "Toshiko! Ianto and I are heading off, is that okay?"

"Of course." The woman smiled from the sofa, quickly putting down the latest chick lit she was reading and grabbing the newspaper instead.

Jack chuckled, "Book looks good." He smirked, ducking as she threw a pillow at his head, "If you need anything then just call, okay?"

"Sure thing." Tosh smiled gently.

"Need a coffee before we go?" Ianto offered.

"Still got this one left." Laughed Tosh, nodding to the mug on the table. Ianto and Jack said goodnight to the woman, making her promise one last time to call if anything happened, then they left, walking to Ianto's car hand in hand.

"Do you want to drive?" Ianto offered, holding out the keys. Jack shook his head, he was too tired, would probably end up asleep at the wheel, and that was really not a fun way to die. They climbed into the car and drove back to Ianto's flat in a nice, comfortable silence, Ianto let Jack into the flat, throwing the keys down onto the coffee table. "I need a shower." He said sleepily.

Jack gave a small chuckle, "You shower, I'll get a drink and watch some TV." He murmured. Jack was fast asleep on the sofa by the time Ianto got out of the shower and Ianto laughed, waking the man up and taking him to the bedroom.

_**.~*~*~*~.**_

"How's the shoulder?" Jack asked gently, sitting next to Owen on the sofa in the Hub.

"Fine." Owen mumbled.

"I… I'm sorry I was so harsh on you yesterday. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, it was unprofessional."

Owen snorted, "When have we ever been professional?" He asked with a small smile. "I… You were really angry." He muttered.

"Disappointed." Jack corrected, "… It is in the list that Torchwood agents aren't allowed to smoke… But I probably wouldn't have made you scrub the cells." He said, trying to smile. "I just… Really worry about you sometimes, and I guess the hormones kinda made me react a bit… Harsh."

Owen shrugged, "S'okay." He said quietly.

"And umm… Obviously I can't stop you seeing your friend." Jack said, flushing as he remembered what he'd said to Owen. "Ianto thinks I'm channeling my parental feelings." He tried to explain.

"What?" Owen laughed, "Ya'know… Sometimes Teaboy's well nuts." He said, shaking his head in

Jack laughed, "You… I always feel like I need to look after you Owen." He admitted, "Especially after what happened with the Weevils and… Stuff."

Owen rolled his eyes, "Everyone always seems to want to look after me!" He said with a laugh. "It's strange… Didn't really have it when I was growing up. My parents kind of sucked and I didn't have any siblings so… Looked after myself."

Jack nodded, watching Owen carefully, "Well if you ever need to talk, or just hang out, you know I'm here. As your friend, not just your boss. And just… Ignore the hormonal yelling."

"Nah, you were right to be annoyed." Owen said, "And thanks…" He added, looking away awkwardly.

"No prob. Right, I have a call to make, stupid Home Secretary wants something new every five minutes I swear." Jack said, moving off the sofa and up the stairs to his office.

_**.~*~*~*~.**_


End file.
